<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【原创】一切始于昨日 by elvishhhhhhh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305064">【原创】一切始于昨日</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvishhhhhhh/pseuds/elvishhhhhhh'>elvishhhhhhh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvishhhhhhh/pseuds/elvishhhhhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>同名主角<br/>一系列毫无关联的小故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raymond看着那张照片，心想，一切终于结束了。</p><p>两个人并排站着，他当然尽力笑了，好使一张静止的画面能传递出些微的暖意。他们的交集都被限制在了那几分钟里，他开口说了话，抢在对方的前面，一切便变得更加顺理成章。拍完照之后，他们交谈了几句有的没的，对方是一如既往地善良，甚至有些过了头，他比Raymond要高一些，所以当他们说话的时候，便自然而然地侧过了脸，微微低下了头，这样他们就显而易见地，离得更近了一些。在外人面前，他们或许也算得上有几分熟悉了吧。</p><p>他听到他在说话，在同他笑，自己说话的声音不大，却意外顺畅，好似在同他交谈之前的那些挣扎和忐忑全都是烟消云散的谎言和笑话，他未曾在看到对方的第一面就下意识地背过脸去，也从未踟躇，从未犹豫，从未站在他的面前手足无措，什么都不存在，什么都没有过。</p><p>他想告诉他，他有很多话想说，即使不知道从何说起。</p><p>凌驾于他们之间的，大多都是一些短暂的碎片。他记得他们第一次在众人面前见面的时候，也记得自己瞥见过对方的每个角度不同的侧面，又或者更简单的更模糊的背影。他曾经在一个阴暗的旧教室里看过对方毫无芥蒂的笑容，因为偷偷拍照存了下来，所以每次都能轻而易举地想起来，周围或站或坐，围了一圈人，但面孔都早已渐渐模糊。他收藏了很多这样的片段，即使大多不是明面上的。</p><p>他不得已的，然而却又是阻拦不住自己的心意，脱口而出一句，你还记得我吗？</p><p>他说，我不确定该不该跟你搭话，因为我不知道你是否记得我。</p><p>对方自然而然地笑了笑，形状优雅的嘴唇冒出了一长串文字，那个场所拥挤又嘈杂，他的耳朵里都是各种声音，手心全是汗，一时间里什么都不敢想，也来不及想。他惊异于对方过人的记忆力，也听到了对方吐出了自己的来历。他说抱歉我不太擅长记名字，也就变相地承认了他们之间淡漠的关系。但即使是在说这样话的时候，对方的眼睛依然是温和而明丽的，他的眼睛里永远有光，永远是开朗温和而睿智，他笑起来的时候有两个酒窝，也有虎牙，这些仿佛都没什么，也似乎决定了他为什么会如此倾慕于他。</p><p>为什么爱上一个人是什么说得准的事情吗？他听到自己心里的声音，从很早之前开始就已经一直存在，那些字眼循环而盘绕，像什么不肯罢休的音符，它们让他脑子发昏，胸口发胀，掐着他的心脏让跳动的声音响彻整个躯体。它们尖叫，吵闹，又喋喋不休，它们创造了一切浪漫的可能性又无时无刻不在撕扯他。</p><p>它们说，他们之间永远没有任何可能，他永远不会爱上他。</p><p>他不知道该做什么，他没敢看对方的眼睛，只在最后说了一句谢谢，Derek。</p><p>他最后得到的不过是一张照片而已，不过好在，一切都结束了。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 如何陷入爱情</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>‘他’没性别，或者说任何性别or跨性别双性别都可以。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我来告诉你怎样才能爱上一个人。</p><p>首先那个人要聪明，要漂亮，要有一头黑色的卷发。他站在那里就是一个标志，他说话的时候，特有的声色和腔调让人不用回头便能知道是他，笑起来的时候，眼角和嘴角的弧度都符合标准，毫不掺假，毫无保留，一切刚刚好。</p><p>很难是吧。</p><p>然后我要说，他是所有你接触过的人之中，最聪明，最漂亮，最不像现实的现实。当你和他说话时，每讲一句话便手足无措，紧张得仿佛第一次开口，他看穿了你的毛病，于是笑了起来，小心而宽厚地回答你。相比之下，你简直蠢到无药可救。</p><p>你太蠢了，在他的面前。</p><p>这是一直都让人不得不正视，也不得不沮丧的事实。但既然是事实，也就无从抵赖，更无从辩驳了。</p><p>你和他的联络从来都不是很多，你们不会像好友一般畅谈，也不会是更亲密的，像相处太久，自然而然演变出的默契一样，会有无需言说的气息。如果说你对他并未曾真正地了解，那也不是什么让人羞愧的指责，而只是诸多无可奈何的事实中的其中一项而已吧。</p><p>你还来不及拉近一切，仅有的谈话里，思前想后，你不知道说什么才好，也不知道怎么把自己的意思说出来。你只能在和朋友的谈论里装作不经意地样子提及，提及，反复提及。当然，你势必不会是唯一一个喜欢他的人。</p><p>但是仅凭这样，还远不算是爱上他，或者远不能够爱上他。因为爱显然要更为复杂，要奋不顾身，要辗转反侧思前想后，再在全然沉迷之中陷入绝境一般飞蛾扑火的疯狂。在这种时候，你的生活里如何还能有困顿，如何还能有忧愁和酸涩呢？这些词已经从你的字典里短暂而甜蜜地删除了。</p><p>时间永远不够漫长，在你的倾尽所有中，一切就这样，悄无声息地，迅速结束了。而后的每次相遇，每一句话，每一眼，每一个瞬间，都是意料之外，上帝降临的恩赐。他远远的的那个后脑勺，转过去和别人说话，显露的小半张侧脸都能让你想起来，当你和他仍然有交集的那些短暂时刻里，他说的话里，你能记住的每一个字眼。</p><p>然后你会说，那天下午，我记得我第一次见到他。他站在我面前，站在我们很多人的面前，高高瘦瘦的，又年轻，又好看。我那时候并不知道他是个天才，还没有像后来一样对他全然钦慕。对我来说，在当时，他仍旧是一个开口说话的陌生人，匆匆地就结束了谈话，然后抬起头，露出了那个全世界最好看的笑容。</p><p>想到这里，你终于能够坦然地说出来，你说，天啦，我如此爱他。</p><p>那就是你陷入爱情的时候了。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 如何陷入爱情2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>世界上有很多事情是无法互相理解的，就像你不理解他为什么会有白发一样，他也无法理解你为什么会如此迷恋他。</p><p>你们很久没见面了。那天你又看见了他，坐在椅子上，脱了外套，穿了一件白色的衬衫，外套是黑色的，毛呢，沾了些灰尘，放在了椅背上。</p><p>他和你记忆中上一次简单的样子没有任何区别，但这一点，却让人觉得有些奇怪，他理应是不会变的，也不该变，可是你每次看见他，又总是能觉查出一些不一样来。</p><p>你找到一张椅子，坐在他的后面。</p><p>他没有说话，一直没有，你能想象吗？想象这样的一个人，沉默的，毫无困扰的坐在那里，像一张画，一尊像，或者一个真实的，脑子在思考的玩偶。我有说过你已经爱上他了吧，所以你熟知他的聪明漂亮，熟知他黑色的卷发和笑起来的弧度，也熟知他长而纤细的睫毛和沉静的小半张脸。</p><p>你从未端详过其他人一样，这是你第一次仔细地看过世间的另外一个人，仔细地看过他。</p><p>他有一双骨节分明的手，握着一只笔，开始时漫无边际地转了转，后来又停下来了。他的脊背微微弯曲，做出前倾的姿势，那件白衬衣上的皱褶也因此平复回来，只余下一点点曾经被挤压过的痕迹。这个时候你抬起头，看到他头上居然有了些白发，你一边想着，他这样的人怎么会有白发呢，一边又想着除此之外的别的部分，又实在是不凡得可爱。</p><p>他怎么能是这样一个，特别的普通人。</p><p>你想，他可真年轻。</p><p>你的人生也并没有很长，不过二十来年，这似乎正要是开始经历一切的时候，可事实上，有很多事却已经发生过了，你遇到了他。</p><p>那天之后，你坐着火车去隔壁市，一路上，没有人认识你，你和周围的人是普通的旅客之间陌生人与陌生人的关系，在一个阴云漠漠的午后，沿着海岸的火车一路疾驰，苍白的浪花和遥久的天际，从最近的座椅，到最远的目光尽头，你一无所知，也一无所有，在这样的日子里，你突然想起了你们的相遇和半年以后姗姗来迟的重逢。</p><p>生命中从来没有这样的一种时刻，这是你倾尽一生都在追求的时刻，没有紧张焦虑，没有内心的嘶鸣，也没有任何怨怼和不安，你就坐在那里，感受一分一秒地过去，看着他露出的那小半张脸，感受每分每秒从心里流淌过的心动，在一个有阳光的下午，周遭一片宁静。</p><p>你从未感受过这样的爱。</p><p>这样略有余力而又义无反顾地，甜蜜，沉默，酸涩而又心安理得地爱着一个人。最不知所起而又最一览无余。最短暂的时刻，最漫长的回忆。明知决计不可为却依然飞蛾扑火地投身其中，这是常人理解的爱情，于世俗是再简单不过的，歌功颂德的故事，于你而言却是多少年来的求而不得。</p><p>这样的感情，在过去某些特定的时间里，或许曾出现过微薄的几秒。都是一些破碎的片段，夹杂在上一秒无谓的焦虑，和下一秒常态的疲惫里。它们撞着运气似的出现了，当你平白生出一种或许能保留下来的错觉时，又终究飞速地消失了。</p><p>你从未这样地爱过一个人。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. suicide fantasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我活不下去了。</p><p>有一天Derek突然告诉Raymond，他在一起十年的伴侣。</p><p>我活不下去了。</p><p>那时他们刚刚吃完早饭，坐在后院白色的椅子上，一切都很好，天气是温暖而不过分激越的晴天，旁边的菜园子里前些日子种下的土豆快要成熟，Raymond身上涂着他们最喜欢的香水，连面包都是新鲜的，烤得恰巧合宜，他们刚做过爱，一切都那么合适而美好，然后Derek说：<br/>对不起，Raymond，我活不下去了。</p><p>那我们明日的旅行呢？Raymond问。</p><p>放弃吧，Derek看着他的眼睛，或者如果你想去的话，带上Nicky，它会喜欢森林的。</p><p>至于你呢。</p><p>我不得不离开你了，亲爱的，他撩开了自己眼前的碎发，我爱你，也爱Nicky，我真高兴当年我们把它捡来，养大，你看，他已经是一条大型犬了。</p><p>你们都真好。我从没想过我能正常地享受家庭生活的趣味，但你们把一切都给了我。我们亲手装饰的房屋，打理的后花园，来回开车一个小时去买回来的这些白色家具，当时可真狼狈，转了几圈都找不着可以停车的地方，最后好不容易停在了一公里以外的小巷里，我们买完东西又得气喘吁吁地走上大半截路把它们都搬回去。</p><p>你记得我们那个时候都买了多少东西吧？连Nicky的铃铛都换了新的。后来那个红色丝绒把它的圣诞节装束衬得真是可爱。它那天晚上还收到了礼物呢，Ann，我们的邻居，她送了一整只火鸡过来，我从未见过这么害羞可爱的女孩子。</p><p>真好，Derek的声音低了下去，他又重复了一次，真好。</p><p>我爱你，Raymond，我从未像爱你一样地爱过其他任何人，如果没有你，我大概还是那个Derek，爱尔兰人，十点睡觉七点起床，成天和机械打交道，不怎么出门，也不怎么爱说话。我在很小的时候想过自己会结婚，会有孩子，一大家子人，拥挤的后院和可爱的宠物。大概是在小学毕业，还没到初中的时候，因为当时大家都这么想，所以我也自己有了这个想法。只是后来我就渐渐不那么想了，在遇到你之前，我已经很多年没那么想过了。</p><p>受人欢迎只是一时的狂热。我承认我曾经被这种感觉所迷惑。</p><p>我喜欢那些过去的东西，喜欢Nicky，喜欢Ann，也爱你。这里还有那么多我爱的东西，只是我不该认识它们，我从一开始就不应该出生，不应该活在这个世界上。</p><p>那你想要怎么死呢，Raymond没有多说什么，他的蓝眼睛认真而没有动摇。</p><p>我还没有想好，Derek说。你知道我一直在查这些资料，还有些死亡闪回，灵魂的重量，走马灯，这些乱七八糟的。我想过淹死，也想过上吊，被枪击，被毒杀，有些人说如果剂量不够的话，会洗胃，留下疤，脑子因为缺氧而坏掉，植物人，四肢瘫痪，意识还活着但是尊严全都死掉。我越想越觉得害怕，就觉得还是应该找一个万无一失的办法。</p><p>然后在找寻答案的过程中我遇到了你——我的Ray，之后的大部分时间里我忘掉了这种感觉，我甚至开始习惯起这样美的新生活，这真的很美妙，和我很小的时候想象的一样。原谅我，我这么软弱。</p><p>我逐渐就被这种错觉麻痹了，可大概是时间太久了吧，就在最近，那个本真的我又回来了。在他回来的瞬间，我无可避免地感到了绝望，但与此同时却也庆幸而安心，啊，原来我还是我。</p><p>我还是那个我，还是阴暗无趣而冷漠，恋爱救不了我，你和Nicky，和Ann，这些被大家吹嘘成最好的日子也救不了我。</p><p>我被这些涌现出的负面情绪所轻而易举地说服并安慰了，几乎没有费一点力气。这真是让人觉得羞愧啊，可Ray，我竟然没有办法，那些幸福，都是虚幻的表演，人间的影子，我之所以会觉得羞愧，也是因为在这些影子下，待得太久，而忘乎所以了吧。</p><p>没关系，亲爱的，Raymond伸手抱了他的爱人一下，那现在呢，需要我帮你吗。</p><p>Ray，我们结婚这么久了，你的这些体贴依然能让我想起我是有多么爱你。我永远像爱着烈日下的骄阳一样爱你，像游船追逐着星夜一样爱你。</p><p>但我是真的要离开了。</p><p>再见了，Raymond，我的陪伴，我的爱人，不要来找我，带着Nicky和这幢可爱的小房子，找一个你爱的人，一起活下去吧。</p><p>故事的最后，Derek站了起来，离开了他的院子，他的小家，和每个总是要谢幕的英雄一样，消失在了无尽无休的落日之中。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 我们因此视为理所当然</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　　</p><p>他从外面走进来的时候，一栋旧建筑刚刚被推倒。“轰”的一声巨响，酒吧里的所有人都被吓了一跳。一只鸟从滴着雨的屋檐下蹿进来，落到他面前的座椅上。</p><p>“它生锈了。”他旁边的青年说着，拎起了左边的翅膀。</p><p>“有些可惜，”年轻人简短地补了一句，“不过会好的，我听说上星期他们发现了新的白色金属，锡和铜。感觉会有点用。”</p><p>“但这些都是新一代工业家们的玩意儿，你喜欢，我可敬谢不敏，”他有一顶尖尖的帽子和一身足以踏足舞会的行头，但看样子今天并没有带出来。他穿着整齐，有一双漂亮的蓝色眼睛，“事实上，每个炼金术师都讨厌这些。”</p><p>“何况你还是女巫和炼金术师的结合。”</p><p>“可不是吗，家族产业。”他点燃烟，叹了口气，“说实话，我挺讨厌这些的。”</p><p>“得了吧，真关掉了工房，哪来的钱去养你那些情人们。”</p><p>“我可没说关掉它，毕竟它才是我排行第一的情人，我与生俱来的天职，可不是吗。”</p><p>面前的人翻了个白眼。</p><p>“Derek，我们难得见面，你怎么就不能开心点。”他摸摸索索地放下了玻璃酒杯，往里面加入了滴剂和药草，搅了搅。</p><p>“那你想让我说什么——下午好，Raymond先生，久未见面，您英俊的外表似乎又更近一层了。”</p><p>“偶尔听听这些社交辞令也不错，我可不是那些躲在自己工房憎恨交际的老派术士，我爱死别人的夸奖了。”</p><p>“如果你带了我想要的——”年轻人面不改色，“你会如愿以偿的。”</p><p>“我当然喜欢你的舌头，无论它是用在什么地方，”他刚剪完头发，柔顺的棕色短发顺从地贴在脸颊两旁，“如果你想要上次的那些货，我只能说声抱歉。但我最近搞到些好东西。”</p><p>他凑近了脸：“你不一定喜欢，Derek。但我保证，会有人爱死它的。”</p><p>“你知道，Derek，你是我年轻美丽的好友，是我忠实的前情人和新近的合作伙伴。我不愿意骗你，我相信我们过去，现在，以及遥不可及的将来的每一次交易，都会像是我们所经历过的每一次明快的约会一般亲切顺利。”</p><p>“我最近热衷于这个，”他拿出了一小品药剂，“你知道解忧的万灵药可以帮忙连通诸神的殿堂，我靠着这个，与睡神摩菲斯取得了联系。”　　　　　　</p><p>　　</p><p>他大方地拿出了一个精致的小碟子，上面纹着一些曲谱和晨星。他试着喂了三分之一的量让那只躺在Derek面前的小可怜喝掉，然后看着在十几分钟后变得极度活蹦乱跳，径直撞上了橱柜里价值万千的水晶杯。</p><p>“看，”酒精灯的暖光照亮了他的脸，尤其是那些垂下眼睛后卷曲而又纤长的深色睫毛，它们阴影里掩盖的世界正如日日踏足的外在空间一样，是一些沾着血的冰冷荒漠。但他的面部肌肉协调了一下，很快牵动出了一个极其天真的笑容，“我告诉过你，试一试。”</p><p>　</p><p>“这闻者有点像‘芬芳’，”年轻人自然是看不到那些笑容的，他伸出手，舔了舔。</p><p>“当然不是那些简单的蒸馏货色。Derek，你了解我，也了解炼金术，炼金术是人类灵魂透过冲突、危机、改变，而得到成长的转化。*如果不是我们，街上的那些齿轮是怎么运作起来的。靠你那些蠢笨的机器？没有万能的催化剂，想都别想。”</p><p>“唔，看着效果不错，”Derek低着头，脸上依然没什么表情，“你从哪里弄来的？”</p><p>“这当然是我的一些小秘密。”</p><p>“就像你额头上的那块疤？我从不问你——它们新的覆盖了旧的，永远不知道怎么来的。”　　　　　　　　　</p><p>　　</p><p>“好吧，咳咳——”他清了清嗓子，“事情是这样的——上星期，我召唤出了恶魔——恶魔你知道吧，就是那些传教士们天天念叨的东西。”</p><p>“恶魔呢，倒不是像壁画里那样长了角和尾巴。他相貌非常美丽，瞳孔如同蛮荒的红色沙漠，”  他抿了口酒，咧嘴一笑，“我把他叫出来了之后，我们当场就做了一笔交易。”</p><p>“哦，你同他换了什么。”</p><p>“他要我的右手，可我没答应。我问他：'用我的灵魂来换怎么样？'——你知道，毕竟灵魂不值钱，炼金术师的食指偶尔还能拿来当点原材料。”</p><p>“然后呢？”</p><p>“然后？然后恶魔就相信了我，与我做了交易。”</p><p>“所以你看，今天我就为你修好了这只鸟啦。不费吹灰之力~”</p><p>“我倒是有些不一样的经历。”</p><p>“讲来听听。”</p><p>“我也遇到了恶魔，巧的是，也是红色眼睛。”</p><p>“哦？”</p><p>“他没要我的右手也没要我的灵魂，他告诉我说，不要相信任何人——</p><p>他们抢夺了你的家产和工厂。你的少年时期被迫睡在流浪区破旧的烟囱旁边，怀里抱着死去的鸟。而他们穿着羊毛外套，喝着美酒，享受那些他们喜爱的表面恭维。他们虚伪，下流，用尽一切手段。你受苦受难，而他们享尽富贵荣华。</p><p>恶魔早在多年之前就曾经告诉过我——不要相信任何人，尤其是Raymond，the liar.*”</p><p>他愣了几秒，摇着头大笑起来。</p><p>“哎呀哎呀，有点苦恼呢。你这是并不相信恶魔呢，也不相信我啊。”</p><p>“都是。</p><p>Raymond，你得为了那只鸟的死亡而高兴，否则你一辈子也造不出这么好的玩意儿。”</p><p>“Derek，我真是爱你。”他笑眯眯地说，“我有时候恨你，想把你的骨头拆开，看看里面到底都是些什么玩意儿。你也知道我们相识多年，一切必将永无尽头。可我终究还是爱你，直到我们一起喝醉了倒在路边被马车撞死的那一天，我都会爱你的。”</p><p>“Raymond。”</p><p>“嗯？”　　</p><p>“你压到了我的伤口，刚结痂，”年轻人抬手，示意他让开些——自己的胳膊正被Raymond的右手紧紧抓住。Derek的语气依旧诚恳而温柔，他轻声说，“滚远点。”</p><p>“好吧好吧，又到了分别的时间啦，”满屋残骸，他面前的怀表突然叽叽喳喳地跳了起来，他做了一个噤声的动作，让小家伙安静了下来，“考虑一下我的建议，derek。下一次见面的时候再答复我吧，虽然这个日子只有神知道。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>他揽着肩，柔和地在他的脸上亲了一下，就像送来孩子的鹳鸟吻在了圣母的脸上。</p><p>他戴上面具离开了这里，不忘拿走那一小罐宝贝般的试剂和那只曾经代表他们之间感情的机械小鸟。尖尖的，鸟喙一样的玩意儿让他的鼻子里塞满了香草和药材的味道。雨已经停了，天却照例苍白而阴沉。他扶着手杖，一只巨大的，握着半截枪支的昆虫正从他身旁走过去。</p><p>　　</p><p>END</p><p>　　</p><p>*吗啡，吗啡的名字来源于希腊睡神摩菲斯</p><p>*荣格</p><p>*改自雷蒙德·卡佛的诗《你的狗死了》</p><p>*改自亚当斯一家（电影）的台词</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>